hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Armes
Armes was the Guild Master of the Zara Guild and one of the 10 closed beta testers of Lucid Adventure. She was attempting to complete The Absolute Quest with her Guild and clear Lucid Adventure. Unfortunately, she never achieved her goal as both her and Zara Guild were framed for using Nightmare by Giga. She was captured and the guild was disbanded soon after. In the real world, she was suffering from an unknown disease which killed her sometime after her character was banned from Lucid Adventure. Appearance Image Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure Armes1.jpg Armes3.jpg|Armes saving HCLW (Episode 52) Armes2.jpg|Armes infected by Nightmare Traveler Columbus1.jpg|Armes after activating Traveler Columbus (Episode 56) Nightmare Bug4.jpg|Armes infected by the Nightmare Bug Ancient Relic Immobilization Equipment8.jpg|Armes captured by Giga Video Games Armes Hero Cantale.jpg Armes (Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Armes (Hardcore Leveling Warrior idel RPG).jpg Personality Relationships Zara Guild Master Swordsman Hardcore Leveling Warrior To HCLW she was a person that actually helped and cared for him, with Armes watching over him. Finding joy in working together with him, but also teasing him many times. Even putting him in humiliating events such as revealing his tears when she saved him, telling the others about it. When she 'returns' during the Evil Dragin's Trial, she attempts to force Ethan in staying with her. She loses eventually though and acknowledges he has changed for the better, and is glad he had new friends. Hoping that HCLW will accomplish her dream in her stead. During a flashback with Master Swordsman, she admits that she might go out with Ethan, but would only think about it if he confesses, having been aware of his feelings for her. Master swoardsman hints that she could have the same feelings for hclw but it'll be hard to go out with him since shes dying Constant Choco Bibi Tempest Others Sad Smile Giga Skills & Abilities Overview Despite hiding her power from people, Armes was one of the strongest players in Lucid Adventure. She was able to best a Master Swordsman that was the #3 Ranker at the time and even countered his Moonlight Slash head-on.AE: 2 During the Zara Guild Arc, she was able to defeat multiple Giga Security Team members and even managed to cut off Nathan Han's left arm. She was fully confident that she could defeat the Giga Guild Security Team single-handedly and looked to have the upper hand till she was blackmailed into stopping her attacks by Nathan Han. Overwhelming Speed: One of Armes most exceptional traits was her speed. She was so fast that the #3 Ranked Master Swordsman could not keep up with her. During the Zara Guild's infiltration of Cobalt Castle, she moved so fast that the Cobalt Castle Magic Soldiers thought she teleported.Episode 55 She was able to dodge multiple Giga Guild Security Team Restraining Orb's immobilization magic at point blank range, although it should be noted that she was under Nightmare status which boosted her stats. Combat Style Armes appeared to favour melee combat using her short sword. She uses her exceptional speed to close the gap between herself and the target as well as to evade attacks. Tactical Skills Personal Attribute * Traveler Columbus: Tactical Intelligence Skill Tree Pioneer Skills * Pioneer Slash * Pioneer Smash * Captain's Flag Nightmare Skills * Nightmarization: Traveler Columbus Skills * Departure! Santa Maria: Items Weapons * Short Sword: History Background Early Years During the early stages of Lucid Adventure, Armes was one of the Ten Beta Testers.Episode 56 At some point she got an unknown disease that was killing her.Episode 54 She wasnt a normal beta player that one may imagine. Her beat testing was simply an experiment with mostly people who had major illnesses and on their deathbeds Zara Guild Death Legacy Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Zara Guild Category:Players Category:Deceased Characters Category:Guild Masters Category:Deleted Characters Category:Beta Testers